Roses and a note
by DigitalWing
Summary: Hotaru seems to be a little jealous that Mikan has two guys that love her. But a gift will change her mind completely. HxR, Slight NxM.. R


**Roses and a note **

Rated: K

Summary: Hotaru seems to be a little jealous that Mikan has two guys that love her. But a gift will change her mind completely. HxR! It's a one-shot everyone! Read and Review.

"..." Talking

_'...' Thinking _

**"..." A note **

* * *

A/N: I guess I did this when I was at vacation.. By the way.. Read my other fanfic, Memories.. It has NxM and some HxR! Ummm. See you at the bottom everyone! I hope you like it...

**

* * *

**

**Roses and a note**

Hotaru fixed her invention at break time... Mikan was fighting with Natsume again, Ruka sitting down and talking with Mikan too... Yuu is writing the assignment and Sumire is talking non-stop about Natsume and Ruka...

"This is stupid." Hotaru said looking up...

"right! It's lunch!" someone said..

She took a small envelope saying **"Top secret"** and took a folder of blackmail pictures... She was attempting to sell it to the fan club.. But Ruka won't allow THAT at all... Ruka Nogi. This guy is one of the popular with Natsume. He's a nice guy alright but seems to be under control over Hotaru's blackmail pictures.. Actually, Hotaru seems to like this Ruka Nogi a bit. A BIT. Okay.. Maybe a lot... But I don't think she'll have a chance since Ruka likes Mikan... Or does he? It's been 3 days after Mikan's rejection to Ruka. She already accepted Natsume so he has no chance. Too bad. It seems like nothing happened. They seem friends now.. But Ruka seems to be down by that.. He wanted more than that in Hotaru's eyes.

"How pathetic..." Hotaru said with her eyes looking disgust.

"What's pathetic?" Mikan said looking at Hotaru.

"Nothing. It's none of your business, Mikan.. I was just thinking."

"Oh... Well anyway, we'll be going to central town next Friday.. Want to come?" Mikan said smiling.

A smile. That attracts Ruka and his best bud, Natsume about Mikan the most...

"Great.. I'm thinking stupid.. Must be because of Mikan..." Hotaru said to herself.. "Fine I'll go if you shut up.."

"Alright!" Mikan said and went out...

"What was all that about?" someone said. Oh great.. It's the least person Hotaru wants to see... RUKA NOGI.

Hotaru's POV

"Central town." I stated looking back at my invention...

"Oh."

Silence... Great. I'm all alone with HIM.

"You failed huh..." I said fixing my invention.. Ruka blushed and looked away...

"Wh-What do you mean...?"

"You know what I mean."

Ruka sighed...

"...Yeah.. I..."

"I see..."

Silence once more..

"So.. You have a new crush?" I said looking at the blushing Ruka. Why is he keep on blushing? It's a bit annoying.. Then again.. It is cute...

"Uhh... Y-yeah..." Ruka said still not looking directly at me.. Hmm. Maybe I can help him again on putting him and his crush together...

"Who?" I said with curious eyes.

"Uhh... yo--"

"Ruka-pyon! Hotaru! Let's eat!" Mikan shouted.

Ruka fell to his knees with his hand at his chest.. What a weird guy...

NORMAL POV

-Natsume and Ruka-

"Did you tell her?" Natsume said looking at Ruka.

"No... Sakura-san came out..."

"Great. She ruined it! That Idiot needs to be loud!"

Ruka sighed... He had a crush alright... It was Hotaru.. But Hotaru seems to have no feelings for him... That's what he thinks though.

"So.. How will you tell her?"

"I don't know, maybe giving her a gift." Ruka thought out loud.

"Like what?" Natsume said raising his eyebrow.

"I don't know! I'll ask Sakura-san.. Sakura-san IS the best friend of Imai-san..." Ruka said walking out...

-Mikan and Ruka-

"YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HOTARU!" Mikan said with her eyes gleaming for excitement...

"Yes... So please keep it down.. What should I do?"

"Well.. Maybe give her some roses with a hint of notes.. I've watched it before at my grandpa's house.. A romantic story..." Mikan said.

"Please help me!"

"Okay! I'll be doing this for Hotaru and You!" Mikan said.

"Thanks..."

-Inside the library-

"Why am I here again?" Natsume said..

"You're going to guard if Hotaru comes..." Mikan said.

"Oh yeah.. Whatever..." Natsume said going to the door.

"Now, Ruka-pyon... Let's get started..."

"Hai!"

SILENCE

"Uhh... What're we supposed to do again...?" Mikan said.

Ruka fell down anime style.. "You're supposed to be helping me giving Imai-san a gift!"

"Oh yeah! Well... Firs of all, Call her Hotaru-san or Hotaru-chan. It's like you guys are close..."

"B-But..."

"Just do it..." Mikan said smiling.

"Fine..."

"Let's try giving her a note..."

After that...

Hotaru walked at the classroom. She then saw roses at her table.. She walked towards her desk and read the note...

**"When the middle rose dies... **

**That'll be the day I'll stop loving you." **

**_-R.N- _**

Hotaru looked at the middle rose.. 5 roses but the middle is fake..

"R.N...?" Hotaru mumbled while blushing.. _'Ruka Nogi...' _

"Aho..." Hotaru said smiling... "Arigatou, Ruka-kun."

At the door..

"Doitashimashite, Hotaru-san." Ruka said smiling.. He then walked out...

-Mikan and Natsume-

"What do you think will Hotaru react tomorrow, Natsume-kun?"

"Don't know.. Mikan..." Natsume said. "Probably being emotionless..."

"He.. Just like you!" Mikan said smiling... Natsume smiled back...

"At least Ruka's happy..."

"Yeah!"

**End (a/n: O.o)

* * *

**

**Dictionary:**

arigatou: Thank you

Doitashimashite: Your welcome

Aho: Idiot

Hai: Yes

* * *

A/N: Hehehe... I'm sorry if It's boring.. I'll try making a sequel.. I hoped you like it.. NO FLAMES PLEASE! Don't forget to read my other fanfic, "Memories". Just wait until the sequel comes if you like the story... Bye!


End file.
